sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Su's Amazing Race 2
''Su's Amazing Race 2 ''is the second season of Su's Amazing Race series. Development This season aired a couple of months after Su's Amazing Race 1, which had been a hit with audiences. This time, the developers decided to try a cast of all newbies without a twist to see how such a season would go down. 12 teams of 2 would once again traverse the entire globe in the hunt for a million dollars! Teams * Ava and Roman - Dating Wrestlers ** Ava and Roman have been dating for three years after meeting each other while trying out and making it into the WWE. These two tough, in love wrestlers know how to kick ass and plan to pin the others down so they can cross the Finish Line first! * Cara and Keara - Horse Breeders ** Cara and Keara have worked together at the same stable for the past eight years, and the two women have bonded over many things like being quieter and reserved. While these two quiet ladies might seem like non entities, they know how to tame stallions, so maybe they can tame this game too! * Clermont and Addison - Dating Astrophysicists ** Clermont and Addison met at Yale while both studying to become astrophysicists, and they fell in love with each other after helping each other with their advanced Calculus homework one night. These two braniacs know all the variables, and plan to race their hardest to the finish! * Davy and Nick - Best Friends ** Davy and Nick have been best friends since they were little kids, growing up in rural Kentucky, and now the two buds are fresh out of college and looking for some adventure in life before they settle down. They plan to use their athleticism and zest for life fuel them to the finish! * Jace and Cash - Surfers ** Jace and Cash both moved to SoCal after their high school graduation in order to become professional surfers, and they both succeeded in their dream while also becoming best buds along the way. These two surfers plan to ride the wave of their talents to the Finish Line! * John and Kaleb - Father/Son ** John and Kaleb have always had a very close relationship while Kaleb was growing up in northern Wisconsin; they would hunt every weekend and play sports together whenever. This close relationship will help them communicate well and they hope to race the fastest of all! * Kaylee and Lindsey - Twins ** Kaylee and Lindsey have been best friends since the womb; while they sometimes fight, these two cute twins, fresh out of high school, always end up coming back together. You can't keep twins apart for long! These two plan to use their youth and inseparable bond to help them get the million. * Rhonda and LeIsha - Aunt/Niece ** Rhonda and LeIsha became close when LeIsha was nine, as her parents died in a car crash, and Rhonda took her in. These two have almost a mother daughter bond, and while they aren't the most athletic, they hope to make up for it in their heart and hard work! * Simon and Ashley - Newlyweds ** Simon and Ashley were madly in love ever since they met two years ago in a bar in Manhattan, and these two passionate lovers finally tied the knot less than two weeks before heading out on the Race! They hope to use the Race as their honeymoon and as a way to get them off their feet as a married couple! * Therese and York - Dating Blacksmiths ** Therese and York both met at a blacksmiths convention and were drawn to each other right away. Despite both being pretty introverted, they get along well, even if neither of them says much. This couple that's been together for eight years hopes to use their strength and silence to rise to the top of the Race! * Wanda and Terry - Married Gardeners ** Wanda and Terry might both be into their late 50s, but they still love every moment of life! This active, energized couple loves to go on hikes and trips around the world whenever they aren't gardening, and hopes to use their worldly knowledge to help them win the Race! * Zack and Andrea - Best Friends ** Zack and Andrea both found each other in college at personal lows in their lives, and helped each other rise to the point they are now; Andrea is a successful painter, while Zack is successfully running his own business. These two have grown over the years and hope to use that growth and their closeness to help them get the million! Episode Summaries Leaderboard